legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
BIONICLE COMEDY CENTRAL
The Bionicle Comedy Central (BCC for short) is a topic in the BIONICLE Subforum created by iHuntress. It has 678 pages but is now locked. The authors of comedies were called "Writers," because of Tajalkama's comedy Quest of the Writers, an adventure where the Writers set out to save the world. The best-known Writers are listed here, with their comedies: Tajalkama- Adventure of the Writers, Quest of the Writers, Return of the Writers (all series), various others. Jolego250- Various. Mace3739- You Don't Want to Know (series), Hahli Jolly Christmas (miniseries). LQ1998- BCC New Atero (series), The Misadventures of the BCC Crew (series), various others. Starwars7495- Turaga Misadventures (possible series, one part posted). Keplers- Oh, Dear (main series, occasional tweaks for effect), Checkmate (Piraka series), To Protect and to Serve (Checkmate miniseries), Judge Axonn (Checkmate), Grand Theft Kanohi 3 (Checkmate), Piraka (series), Return of Artakha, THE HORROR!, A Slightly Funny Series Where no Episode is Connected to the Other in any Way (series), The Facepalm Chronicles (miniseries), Come Back to BIO, What BCC is all About (series), BIONICLE Humor at its Best Here (miniseries), various others. Malurus2000- New Auther ''(Series), various others. Alienduck- Various. Most comedies, even between different Writers, held continuity, so the jokes were more appreciated when you read everyone's comedies. Sometimes the Writers forgot to change the topic title, and many of the comedies, especially ones under "various," just said "Re: BIONICLE COMEDY CENTRAL!" or the name of the comedy they replied to in order to post. In mid-2014, several of the Writers became less and less active on the BIONICLE Comedy Central because of what they perceived as the moderators rejecting many of their comedies unnecessarily. They planned to keep communicating on other websites, which resulted in several users being banned. On May 13, 2014, the BIONICLE COMEDY CENTRAL was locked, although LQ, Keplers, Malurus, Starwars, and new members were still making comedies. They continued to operate here.Junior743 also made a BCC 2 on the Lego Message Boards themselves. However it has been boycotted by many of the old writers BCC-Created Characters The Writers of the BCC have created a variety a characters over the years. Some of the most popular include: Larry The Laptop- Gazpacho820's talking laptop. He appeared in many of the Writers' comedies. He had a big temper when insulted, such as in ''Return of the Writers, when the flight attendant asked Gazpacho to turn his laptop off and Larry responded "HOW 'BOUT I TURN YOU OFF?" He has saved the Writers from certain doom a number of times and was also one of the members of the BCC crew. It was debated whether Gazpacho or SDR4491 actually came up with him. Nameless Text- Text with no name beside it. Nameless tried to destroy the Writers several times, but had also helped them. He tended to choose to do the wrong thing over the right thing and could be rude. He was often depicted by the Writers as someone no one wanted to be. He was also one of the members of the BCC crew. iHuntress came up with him. Mini Lewa- A small, mischievous, destructive version of Toa Lewa. He appeared in LQ1998's first comedy and later was the main villain in Return of the Writers. His personality was generally rude, mischievous, destructive, and sometimes very violent. The Writers tended to try and stay away from him/leave him behind during adventures, but he always seemed to find a way into their path. He was also a member of the BCC crew. Makuta Vick- A Makuta who always said the wrong things, whether he knew it or not. He thought subway stations were restaurants, could always sense when people used his catchphrase, and was definitely insane. He had an intense rivalry with Hahli, and she used his catchphrase frequently, just to get under his skin. His catchphrase is "So's your face!", which he used in nearly every installment of his comedy, You Don't Want to Know. Vezon- A tweaked version of the BIONICLE character, Vezon was a lawyer who would sue for anything he disliked and will press charges in any way possible, just to get the money. He is a member of the Piraka household, and like the other Piraka was first depicted in this form in Checkmate. Avak- A gunsmith and owner of Avak's Arms. He was highly upset when guns were banned and was threatened a lawsuit from Vezon upon hearing music playing and seeing the shop. He was a member of the Piraka household. Vezok- A true gamer, Vezok likes nothing more than to play Checkmate or Endgame (video games whose titles are borrowed from the comedies'). He was a member of the Piraka household. Reidak- The sheriff of BCC New Atero, he was a law enforcement officer who got his start after giving up his life of crime and notoriety. He was a member of the Piraka household. Thok- An investor, Thok puts on a suit, walks out the door, and gets on E-trade from his phone, ready to buy and sell stock anytime. In Checkmate: Nick Has a Fan Club and the Piraka go Fishing, he mistook evergreen trees for cell towers. He was a member of the Piraka household. Zaktan- A master con artist, Zaktan was a fraud in every way imaginable. He sold all kinds of impossible devices, all without much success. He was a member of the Piraka household. Hakann- An Iron Chef, Hakann is a master cook, who awaited the return of the other six Piraka with their fish in Checkmate: Nick Has a Fan Club and the Piraka go Fishing and starred in another comedy based on Iron Chef. He was the last member of the Piraka household. Judge Nuju- Turaga Nuju is a nasty judge with a Southern accent that calls everyone "ya jerk." He is often in court with Vezon and was transformed into a Toa at some point in time. He may be based on Judge Judy, because of the similarity in names. Rahi- The Rahi is a London gentleman that often has tea parties and is frequently abducted by Velika to be destroyed. He always complained that his various restraints chafe, much to Velika's annoyance. Velika- A Great Being, Velika was portrayed as a deranged psychopath and a voice of reason, as shown in Oh, Dear and What BCC is All About, respectively. The Writers often featured each other as characters in their comedies, to everyone's further amusement. Tajalkama often surprised Gazpacho820 by apparently having him say exactly what he would have said in the situation. Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-09-12_at_4.23.27_AM.png|The Topic Listing Screen_Shot_2016-09-12_at_4.15.00_AM.png|The First Post Screen_Shot_2016-09-12_at_4.15.54_AM.png|The Topic is Locked Category:Topics Category:Bionicle Forum Category:2010 Category:Locked Topics